henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Moon's 2nd Prophecy revealed: A town on Earth will be reborn
Queen Moon had a vision of seeing the events of the last episode and realized that the Evil Ninja army is at the peak of it's power now with Father guiding them to free the Overlord. Queen Moon creates another prophecy that might relate to the Holy Grail Super Sword and stopping the Overlord becoming free. Queen Moon then told Star to find the heroes on Earth and bring them to Menwi to let them know of a prophecy that a Town on Earth will be reborn could be a crucal hold back in the gang's heroic fight against the Overlord and The Evil Ninja Army. Henry, Kai, Raphael, Leonardo, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Robin, Marco and Daniel Jr. were fighting against Dr. Minyak's Robot Guards led by Darrell and Shannon. The 12 heroes successfuly beat em as Boxman leaves in rage to tell Minyak that he got his butt kicked again. They returned to the HQ of the Evil Ninja Army where they meet up with the Tengu Tribunal members who forgive Minyak as Toffee then has a horde of Mercenaries head towards Azerbaijan to find a Spinjitsu Master with Star's powers in the city itself. The Heroes got Star's Call and found out that Moon revealed a Prophecy that Swellvile could end up being Reborn and it could affect the fight against the Evil Ninja Army. Henry believes that it could ruin his chances in fighting against the Overlord because Henry's old family and friends will be no longer destroyed and they will pester him to return or brainwash his memories of meeting the rest of the gang and everyone else to bring back the old Henry. Henry decides to ask Moon who wrote that as a Prophecy. Then it was revealed to be Glossyrick who says he has no Idea how that Prophecy was created. Then Henry and the Gang get news that Azerbaijan is under attack by a bunch of mercenaries and that they are looking for a secret force. The Mercenaries led by the Homunculus Greed were searching in an Azerbaijani sewer and they find a new moon that was reborn and it was reborn by Darkness. Then a town was building itself back up from the Shadows and it was a Dark Version of Swellvile and it conatined Zombies of Henry's old Comerades in the city trying to eat him. Henry then blasts them away as Greed was getting away, but then Kai, Raphael, Marco, Edward, Daniel Jr. and Robin have a hard time in fighting the bad guys as Zombies chase Henry trying to devouer him. Then Greed punches the Zombies as they get blown up. Then Envy arrives with Pride, Sloth and Gluttony. Envy reveals that he brainwashed Glossyrick to write that prophecy because Minyak believed that if Henry's old comrades returned they can get in the way of his fight with the Evil Ninja Army. Henry after finding this out then decides to beat up Envy as Minyak arrives to send Robot Guards to save Envy. Envy and his crew escape with the Dark Moon and return it to the Evil Ninja HQ. After the fight Henry then was asked by his homies if he wants to return to Swellvile if he got the Chance. Henry says no.